


The Selenophile | Bokuaka

by Omi_Omi_kun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_Omi_kun/pseuds/Omi_Omi_kun
Summary: Selenophile(n.) A person who loves the moon.One night on a full moon a twenty year old boy named Keiji Akaashi finds an abandoned shrine, he pays his respects to the shrine and watches the moon all night, meeting the spirit he awakened named Kotaro Bokuto.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Akaashi walked through the dark forest, the only light from his flashlight and the moon, yes the moon, he has always loved the moon. When he was a little boy he went to a festival with his parents but ended up getting lost, he found himself at a shrine. He told his father that there was a young boy there with silver hair and gold eyes but the young boy had disappeared when Akaashi's father had shown up, and every since that day he had fallen in love with the moon and it's beauty.

The flashlight landed on an old stone walkway, he quickened his pace over to it seeing an abandoned shrine with stone owls around it. "A shrine? Why is it way out here?" An owl's hoot echoed through the air as Akaashi payed his respects to the shrine, he sat on one of the old stone steps.

"The moon is full tonight, it looks a bit dark though I wonder why." A twig snapped behind Akaashi causing him to quickly turn around pulling out the knife he had in his pocket, he saw a boy around his age maybe older in a traditional Japanese kimono, his hair was a shining silver with black roots and his gold eyes glowed in the dark night.

Akaashi backed away about to walk away from the shrine. "W-Wait! Don't leave me here, please. I-I'm lonely.." The boy's voice was sort of raspy and deep, Akaashi stopped in his tracks looking at the skinny boy who looked like he hadn't eaten in years and sighed.

"Fine, follow me and do not get lost. I was going to take pictures of the moon but I can't do that with people around." The boy walked over to Akaashi shyly. "Uhm my name is Kotaro Bokuto, what's yours?"

"Akaashi Keiji."

"Keiji huh? You're really pretty for a guy!" Akaashi slightly blushed at Bokuto's comment before quickening his pace surprising the other. "Hey wait up! I'll lose you if you walk to fas-" Bokuto suddenly started having a coughing fit making Akaashi stop and run over to him. 

"Are you okay? What's happening?"

"S-Shrine.." Bokuto fell to the ground still coughing Akaashi grabbed one of his arms and threw it around his shoulder, he sorta begun to drag Bokuto back towards the shrine, the closer they got the more Bokuto stopped coughing.

"Why did you stop coughing when I got you back to the shrine?" Bokuto sadly looked to his side. "I was hoping I could leave.. No one ever visits me anymore and I feel lonely being here all alone."

"Bokuto how old are you?"

"Uhm well my human age would be twenty one. When I was nine in human years people stopped visiting this shrine, except for a few but eventually I was forgotten here." Akaashi sighed rubbing his temples Bokuto tilted his head analyzing every move Akaashi made.

"Okay so you're the spirit of this shrine, then you must be an owl spirit because of all the stone owls"

"Nope! Well sorta." Bokuto wrapped an arm around Akaashi's pulling him closer to him leaving very little space between their faces. "I'm the moon spirit Bokuto! But my natural form is a horned owl! Hoot! Hoot!" Akaashi felt a slight smile appear on his face as he watched the hyper spirit.

"Oh! I used to have this friend named Tetsuro! He was the cat spirit of the old shrine that got destroyed but he was set free by some random person. I miss him.."

Akaashi looked up at the darkened moon, then back at Bokuto. "So you're the spirit of the moon then?" Bokuto nodded excitedly before noticing Akaashi's sad expression, he jumped into the boy's lap and accidentally headbutting him. "Ow! Dude what the hell?!"

"Why're you sad? Do you not like the moon? If you don't why are you here? I don't want you here if you don't like me!" Akaashi felt the temperature begin to get colder. "N-No that's not it! I love the moon! Really! I loved it ever since I was little, I just didn't expect it to have such a sad and lonesome spirit.."

Bokuto's eye's widened and sparkled happily. "Awww Agaashi you love meee?" Bokuto was suddenly getting too close for comfort making Akaashi push him off. "It's Akaashi not Agaashi. And I said the moon not it's spirit."

He folded his arms looking over at Bokuto who slumped his shoulder and pouted. "I need to get home now, if you want I can come back with food when i'm off work?"

"Ah yes pleasee~"

"Okay do you want vegetables or something I'm not sure what you eat."

"Meat!! Gimme meat! And rice with salted seaweed Mmm~"

Akaashi stuck his hands in his jacket pockets. "Fine I'll bring you that and some bedding with clothes. You're not buff so you'll fit in my shirts but I need to measure your waist so I know what size of pants to get you."

"OooHhh This sound's like fun!"

"Yeah whatever I need you to take off the kimono." A deep blush dusted Bokuto's face. "U-Um Agaashi- I don't have anything on under-"

"You're kidding me."

"N-No.." A deep long angry sigh left Akaashi as he looked through his bag and pulled out a measure tape. "Turn around and take it off I'll measure you while looking at your back."

"O-Okay!"

Bokuto took off the kimono, Akaashi noticing two large stitches on the spirit's shoulder blades. "What're the stitches from?"

"Ah! Well, some old priest asked me to turn into a human and so I did and he sewed my skin together and then I wasn't able to turn into an owl. He called them 'stitch seals'!"

"Bokuto... He stopped you from going to your spirit form?" He nodded with smile obviously not knowing the dangers.

"You do realize that if you can't turn into a spirit you could either die or get stuck as a human right?"

"W-What...? W-Wait, I don't wanna die!" Bokuto turned around grabbing Akaashi's shoulders and bowing his head. "Don't let me die Agaashi, I just got a new friend which is you! Please don-"

"I'm not going to let you die, just wait for me every night or at noon in the day okay?" Bokuto nodded.

"Okay, well put your kimono back on- A-and I need to go. I'll see you tomorrow Bokuto."

......

Akaashi looked at the time his clock read 9:30pm, with a sigh he pulled out a big and heavy bag throwing it over his shoulder, he closed the trunk and opened the passenger door to his car, pulling out a bento box for Bokuto.

He locked the car and begun walking towards the old shrine the lonesome spirit stayed, when he got there he saw Bokuto staring at an old rotting piece of bamboo. "Bokuto-san! I'm here!" The spirit jumped over excitedly "Agaashi! Agaashi! Do you have the meat?? I want meat pleaseee?"

Akaashi handed Bokuto the bento box, the spirit grabbed it and ran to the stone steps of his shrine opening the box and beginning to eat, Akaashi walked to the door of the shrine with the bag, he pulled it open to see, nothing, except a moss covered horned owl statue. He set the bag down and begun to make Bokuto's bed, once he finished he set the new pair of clothes to the side of the bed.

"Hey Agaashi? Why did you come back? If you just left and forgot about me I would've faded away."

"That's why I came back Bokuto. You're the spirit of the moon, I'd hate to see the moon look sad and gloomy because it's empty without it's spirit." He looked over at Bokuto noticing the stray piece of rice on his cheek, he leaned over swiping his away with his thumb. 

Bokuto's golden eyes widened as he smiled widely. "What?" Bokuto looked back at his box suddenly plunging his face into it. "Hey! Hey! Agaashi can you clean my face?"

"Gross, clean it yourself."

Bokuto's shoulders slumped as he pouted staring at his messy food. "Ugh, C'mere you dumb owl." The spirit exicitedly hopped closer to Akaashi as the mortal grabbed a rag from the bag cleaning Bokuto's face. Once he was done Bokuto stood up jumping off the shrine porch and grabbing Akaashi's waist pulling him down so the spirit was now carrying him and spinning him around.

"I love Akaashi! He treats me soo good! Even better than all the people who used to come to my shrine!"

Akaashi had a light blush dust his cheeks. "Bokuto-san put me down." The spirit boy set Akaashi down with a big grin his flat silver and black hair shined beautifully like a misty river. Bokuto's grin faded away as he studied Akaashi's face, he walked closed cupping Akaashi's left cheek in his hand, the spirits bright golden eyes darkened in anger.

"Who hurt you?"

"Oh.. You can see it. I work at a bar and got harassed by someone, nothing that bad." Bokuto frowned he closed his eyes for a second as his skin suddenly grew ghost like feathers, he leaned in planting a kiss on Akaashi's cheek before it all faded away. "There you go! All healed Agaashi! If that person ever hurts you again.." The atmosphere suddenly felt dark and deadly as Bokuto opened his eyes. 

"I'll kill them."

Akaashi felt a shiver run down his spine, he stepped back suddenly feeling drained. "W-What did you do Bokuto-san?" The spirit suddenly looked worried walking over to Akaashi and grabbing his arm. "I-I'm sorry. Since I can't turn into my spirit form to heal your injury I had to take some of your energy!" 

The mortal shot a glare at the spirit "Well you took enough of it, I was already drained you were lucky I even made it here. Now I'm too tired it'd be dangerous for me to drive home.." Bokuto grabbed both of Akaashi's hands and placed his head in the mortal's lap. "Then don't go. Please? I'm still lonely.." The spirit felt the mortal take one of his hands back and run it through Bokuto's hair.

"Okay, but only for tonight."

Bokuto liked the feeling of Akaashi's hands in his hair it felt soothing for him. "Well Bokuto, I'm tired so I really should- Bokuto?" The moon spirit was basically laying on him from the stomach down, he lightly shook him but he didn't move. "Bokuto get up." Fed up, Akaashi grabbed some of Bokuto's hair nicely pulling him off as the owl smiled. 

"I'm stealing your bed Bokuto-san. If you wanna sleep then come inside but touch me and I'll bite you." 

"Woahhh Agaashi so feisty~ Grr~" 

The mortal contained his laugh to Bokuto but still cracked a smile before returning into the shrine, Bokuto rolled over looking at the moon. "Such a beautiful smile."

.....

Akaashi felt arms wrap around his waist as someone nuzzled against his neck. "Bokuto-san what did I say about touching me."

"S-Sorry, 'm cold and you smell nice~" Akaashi heard the sleepiness in the spirits voice feeling bad that he was stuck out here without anyone for so long. "Okay, only for tonight.." 

He felt himself get pulled closer to the spirit as cold lips pressed against his temple. "You're crying.."

"No I'm not."

"Your soul is.."

"No it's not."

"But I can hear i-"

Akaashi broke away from Bokuto crawling over to the corner of the shrine. "You stay over there Bokuto, I mean it."

"Oh.. Okay."

A few hours had passed, Bokuto stared at the sleeping Akaashi in the corner, the mortal told him not to move but he looked cold. He grabbed the warm blanket Akaashi had brought him and wrapped it around the fragile mortal, he stepped out of the shrine laying down looking at the rising sun. 

"Why is he grieving? And wont tell me about it? I'm his friend he should tell me stuff!" Bokuto sat up in anger. "Let me go into my spirit form please! I wanna be able to help Agaashi! He needs me to help him I know it, why else would he have ended up finding my shrine and awakening me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Bokuto walked back into his shrine, he looked over at the corner Akaashi was in the motal was laying down now tightly holding onto the the blanket. Bokuto sneaked over and sat in front of the sleeping boy. "Pretty.." Akaashi coughed a little hugging the blanket tighter, the cough made Bokuto tense up. 

"Akaashi let me feel your skin." Bokuto reached out to touch him but Akaashi slapped the spirit's hand away "No, touch.." The owl let out a huff of anger grabbing both of the mortal's wrists and pinning them down placing his forehead on Akaashi's, his eyes widened in worry. "Akaashi you have a fever let me help you."

"No, get off. I'm fine!"

Bokuto's grip tightened causing Akaashi to gasp. "You're sick! Let me heal you! Please!" Without knowing Bokuto's grip continued to tighten around Akaashi's wrists, tears escaped the mortal's eyes causing the spirit to gasp and let go of him. "A-Akaashi I'm sorry... I just want to help yo-"

"My god Bokuto I'm fine just fucking leave me alone!" Something inside Bokuto dropped, he stood up walking out of the shrine, Akaashi looked at his lightly bruised wrists with a sigh before falling back asleep.

Bokuto sat outside watching as crows fed off dead animals or little birds, he wasn't going to move until Akaashi forgave him. He sat there all day listening to his stomach growl or the sound of the wind gently moving through the trees, until he heard the door open revealing a miserable Akaashi.

"B-Bokuto.." The spirit ignored the mortal out of anger.

"Bokuto please.. I feel really sick, please come here."  
The spirit still didn't move.

"Please Bokuto, I-I need you, I don't feel good." The very noticeable tremor in Akaashi's voice that made Bokuto to turn around, the mortal looked really sick. Bokuto walked over to him picking him up and sitting him in his lap though the mortal didn't like it all that much, the spirit looked into Akaashi's dark blue eyes.

"'m sorry Agaashi... I'm not a good spirit.." A warm hand placed itself on Bokuto's cheek slightly scaring him as he continued to lock eyes with the mortal. "Your eyes are beautiful. They remind me of the kid I met one night at a festival."

"Crying because you were lost." Bokuto felt Akaashi's hand fall back down, as the mortal passed out once again. "Sweet dreams Agaashi, please feel better.. please.." Bokuto cuddled up to the mortal he had in his arms, he felt protective over Akaashi not wanting the mortal to leave him alone at the shrine.

...

Akaashi opened his eyes, his head pounding, he froze realizing that he is cradled in Bokuto's lap as the owl spirit was leaned forward, asleep, Akaashi looked up at the sky the sun was already setting. He gently shook Bokuto's arm earning a groan from him. "Bokuto I have to leave let me go."

"Noo, other spirits will steal you from me." Akaashi rolled his eyes slightly sitting up trying to escape from the owl, but his arms wrapped around the mortals waist pulling him back as he nuzzled into the boy's neck breathing in his fresh pine-like smell. "Smells nice."

"Bokuto I seriously have to go. I have no phone service down here and people will begin to worry." Akaashi craned his neck making eye contact with Bokuto who didn't look amused. "Fine.." The spirit loosened his grip Akaashi was about to get out when he tightened around Akaashi again.

"Bokuto what are you doin- Ow! Bokuto what the fuck?!" Bokuto dug his teeth into the place by Akaashi's shoulder and neck, the mortal grabbed Bokuto's hair trying to pull him off but Bokuto bit down harder. "Ah, F-Fuck.."

The spirits eyes widened as he let go of Akaashi and stopped biting the mortal. "Agaashi did you just?" Akaashi quickly stood up and walked away. "I'm going home, I wont be here for three days, goodbye Bokuto."

"T-Three days? no please Agaashi I'm sorry I don't know why I bit you please don't leave..."  
Akaashi looked down at Bokuto's pleading face, with a sigh he grabbed the bag and empty bento box and began walking away from the shrine "There's a festival in two days I'll be back then, maybe."

......

Akaashi unbuttoned his work shirt looking at Bokuto's bite mark in the mirror. "Why? Why the hell did he do that? W-Why did I...?" Akaashi covered his face with his hands, hearing the door open he quickly turned around letting his hands fall. Kenma stood in front of him with wide eyes looking directly at the bite mark "Akaashi- Did you have-"

"No, no no no that's not what it is Kenma I swear. C-Can I talk to Kuroo after our shift is over?" Kenma nodded his head, he pulled out his phone checking the time. "No one is out there so you can go and talk to him right now, he's in the office." Akaashi buttoned up his shirt and nodded to Kenma, quickly walking up the stairs to Kuroo's office he slammed open the door scaring the cat like male. "Kuroo Tetsuro I'm in trouble.." The door shut behind Akaashi as Kuroo's gold eyes landed on him. "What do you mean you're in trouble? Woah! Wait why are you unbuttoning your shirt!"

Akaashi showed Kuroo the bite mark Kuroo's eyes widening. "You were once a spirit, why did the fucking owl bite me?"

"Owl?Ow- Oh my god! Y-You found Bokuto?? He hasn't been seen in such a long time that people gave up believing he exists! But he bit you-"

"Yeah what the fuck does it mean?"  
Kuroo let out a low purr with a smile. "He wants to protect you at all costs~ That's so cutee. Did you enjoy it?" Kuroo ended the sentence with a smirk as Akaashi hid his face "He keeps acting all sweet and kissing me except for on the lips, but he throws a fit when I tell him to go away.."

Kuroo had a big grin on his face, he took out a notebook and a pencil. "Can you write down the road you take to the shrine? I think he thinks I died but I actually just fell in love with a human, and being a spirit was hard for me."

Akaashi took the pencil writing down the directions for Kuroo.

..

Two days had passed and Akaashi was on his way to the shrine, he felt nervous for some reason. He finally reached the shrine not seeing the hyper spirit. "Bokuto! Bokuto-san I'm here!" He didn't come out to say hi to Akaashi. The mortal walked over to the shrine opening the door to find Bokuto passed out.

Akaashi sat down lifting Bokuto's head so that Akaashi's lap was like a pillow, he played with Bokuto's silver and black hair enjoying the softness. The spirit begun to sniff the air as a smile appeared on his face. "Pretty Agaashie?"

"Yeah Agaashie is here Bokuto." With his eyes still closed Bokuto faced Akaashi. "You called yourself Agaashie!"

"Yeah now wake up you sleepy head, lets watch the fireworks together." Bokuto opened his eyes to see Akaashi wearing an owl festival mask, this made the spirit happy. Him and Akaashi sat on the stone steps looking at the sky, after a few minutes the fireworks went off Bokuto looked at them happily like he had never seen them before. 

Akaashi wasn't looking at the fireworks though, he was watching Bokuto. Everything seemed to turn slow motion as he took off his festival mask and grabbed Bokuto by the shirt and crashing their lips together, Bokuto's eyes widened in surprise before he closed them, cupping Akaashi's left cheek and returning the kiss.

Ashes fell from the sky to the ground as more fireworks went off. "Bokuto-san I..." The sound of a firework drowned out Akaashi's words leaving Bokuto confused, but the spirit leaned in again giving his mortal a more passionate kiss before placing his head in the crook of Akaashi's neck.

"Bokuto-san? What's wrong?"

"M-My back hurts a lot.." Akaashi began to rub the spirits back before noticing it. "Bokuto take off your shirt, let me see." Bokuto quickly took off his shirt letting the mortal look at the mini stump of feathers growing out of the broken stitches. "It hurts Agaashi.."

"It's okay Bokuto, it's just your wings growing back." Akaashi could see the pain they were causing the spirit, he made Bokuto sit straight wrapping his arms around his neck. Bokuto tightly gripped onto the mortal burying his face in Akaashi's neck, the mortal could feel Bokuto leaving butterfly kisses in the crook of his neck.

"Let me take care of you Bokuto, you'll be safe with me."

,,,,,

Two days had passed since the festival and Akaashi hadn't left Bokuto's side, the owl spirit laid his head in the mortals lap holding one of Akaashi's soft hands. "Bokuto your wings are back does that mean you can finally leave the...." A loud ringing cut of Akaashi's words making Bokuto whimper and bring his hands to his ears.

"Hey? What's wrong? Why're you whimpering? Bokuto?" The spirit stopped moving with wide eyes before slowly moving his shaky hands from his ears. "Agaashi why couldn't I hear you?.." Fear resided into the spirits bright golden eyes, the mortal ran a hand through Bokuto's hair and rubbed his back. "I'm not sure.."

Bokuto suddenly perked up grabbing Akaashi's hand and pulling him away from the shrine. "I- Hey! Where are we going?"

"I just remembered a place I went to when I was a little spirit! Let's go!"

Akaashi smiled, he looks happy now. I hope I'm enough to stop him from fading since he isn't as famous as Kuroo. They finally got to a big clearing filled with beautiful flowers and a white tree in the middle though it had no leaves, it looked beautiful, Bokuto pulled Akaashi to the ground with him as they looked out at the clearing. 

Bokuto studied Akaashi seeing his blue eyes light up seeing all the colors. "It's so beautiful Bokuto.." The spirit moved closer softly pinning the mortal to the ground, he stared into Akaashi's eyes reminding him of a sacred pool withing a deep snow forest. Bokuto's ghost like wings began to show as they slightly puffed up, Akaashi slightly giggled at the act surprising Bokuto.

"Your wings puff up when you're flustered its cute." Bokuto leaned in pressing a soft but needy kiss on Akaashi's who gladly returned it, the spirit bit down on Akaashi's bottom lip earning a quiet moan from the mortal. Bokuto begun to move closer feeling Akaashi's legs move to his sides.

Bokuto pulled away looking at the panting and flustered mortal under him, he begun to press kisses along Akaashi's jaw line slightly sucking making the mortal's breath hitch. He begun to move down seeing the bite mark he left days ago beginning to heal, he pressed his lips against it unexpectedly earning a slightly louder moan from the mortal.

"Woah- You know Bokuto I know you haven't had someone in more than a hundred years but you two moved faster than all the others."

Angrily the owl spirit raised his head looking to the source before his eyes landed on none other than Kuroo Tetsuro. "T-Tetsuro? Wait but I found you dead?" Kuroo smiled before looking down at Akaashi. "He looks sick."

Bokuto looked down seeing Akaashi looking feverish again, he pouted leaning down and wrapping Akaashi's arms around his neck as Bokuto picked him up carrying him over to where Kuroo was standing. "This is the second time it's happened but it seems worse than before.."

"That's because he's not a spirit or someone that does witchcraft or you're not a human, you drain all his energy the more you physically interact with him like that."

"How are you still alive Tetsuro?" The cat like man glanced at Bokuto seeing him holding his mortal tighter with a sad look. "I fell in love that's how, when they were destroying my shrine to make room for more buildings I saw a boy with black and blonde hair, he looked really sad about how my shrine was getting torn down. So I took my chances at life or death and became a human, I'm still a spirit but I refuse to go into that form or use any of the spirit attributes like you accidentally do. I don't want to get Kenma sick again."

"Can we seal my spirit form? Please I just want to be with Agaashi like how you're with Kenma!"  
Kuroo frowned at Bokuto's request. "You're no longer a famous spirit anymore Bokuto, that's too dangerous to do, and you know that you're just acting stupid." It stayed silent for a minuet.

"Akaashi promised he won't let me die. And I know he'll keep his promise, but.. Can you take him with you until he gets better? Don't let him leave till he's actually healthy again."

"Yeah I can do that, hand him over."

Kuroo placed a cat mask down on Bokuto's shrine and took the mortal from the owl's arms "I'll fix your shrine and try to have mortals remember you so you can be with him." With that Kuroo walked away leaving the owl spirit alone with a smile.

"I'm gonna be with Agaashi!"


	3. Chapter 3

Akaashi's eyes fluttered open he felt a cold rag on his forehead, he slowly sat up making eye contact with a calico cat. He looked around noticing that he wasn't in Bokuto's shrine.

"Ah you're awake it's good to see you Akaashi!" The mortal turned to see Kuroo, his black messy hair looked calmer than usual. "Uh Kuroo, how did I get here? Where is Bokuto?" Akaashi started getting up, he wanted to be with Bokuto not here, but Kuroo stopped him. "Bokuto said you need to stay away from him till you're all better Akaashi so sit back down and rest."

"No, no. Kuroo please let me go to Bokuto, he needs me." Kuroo sighed looking out into the living room as Akaashi heard a door close, he saw Kenma walk over to Kuroo. "Oh hey kitten, how was work?" Kenma hide his face in Kuroo's chest. "I don't wanna go back."

Kenma's head turned to the side as he made eye contact with Akaashi. "Wait. What're you doing here Akaashi?"

"He's sick and his boyfriend asked me to watch him but Akaashi here, want to leave." Kenma frowned and walked over to Akaashi studying him. "Akaashi you do look really sick, maybe you should stay here. Please?"

Akaashi looked at Kenma then Kuroo and sighed. "Fine."

....

Two day's had passed and Akaashi was finally feeling better, Kuroo had dropped Akaashi off at his home so he could change and take a shower, once he was done Kuroo drove him back over to Bokuto's shrine. When Akaashi got there he ran over to the clearing of the shrine looking for the spirit, but he couldn't sense him.

"Bokuto-san? Are you here?" There was no reply besides Kuroo's footsteps coming from behind him, Akaashi walked up the stairs opening the door but Bokuto wasn't in there either. He cupped his hands together over his mouth. "Boukto-san! I'm here! Where are you?" The wind rustled but Akaashi still couldn't feel the spirit's presence, Kuroo walked over to where the mortal sat. "I'm not sure where he is, he said he would be here though." 

They sat there for a minute waiting, soon an hour passed and Bokuto still wasn't there. Kuroo stood up "Come on Akaashi lets take you home, Bokuto's not here right now." He reached down grabbing Akaashi's arm but the mortal pulled his arm away.

"No! I'm waiting for Bokuto."

"Akaashi he isn't here come on."

"I said no."

"Akaashi Keiji lets go-"

"Tetsuro?"  
Kuroo and Akaashi turned their heads to see Bokuto standing at the edge of the forest his eyes glued on Kuroo's hand which was tightly grabbed around Akaashi's wrist. "Let him go Tetsuro." The ravenette let go of Akaashi watching the mortal speed walk over to the owl spirit hugging him tightly. "Bokuto-san.. Don't you ever tell me to stay away again or I will slap you."

Bokuto slowly wrapped his arms around Akaashi's waist breathing in his scent "Agaashi I feel sick.." When the spirit finished the sentence his legs gave out and he collapsed in the mortal's arms. "Bokuto? H-Hey, Bokuto this isn't funny speak to me."

The spirit's hands weakly grasped Akaashi's shirt, the mortal sat down looking behind his to see that Kuroo was gone. He pulled Bokuto into his lap rubbing his thumb on the spirit's cheek softly, he leaned in pressing his lips to Bokuto's exposed forehead "You need to sleep more Bokuto-san..." Akaashi slowly got him and Bokuto up, sort of dragging the spirit to his shrine. He laid Bokuto down in the makeshift bed, the spirit shivered as Akaashi let go of him.

The mortal sighed taking off his shirt and switching it with the one Bokuto had on, when he finished putting the warm shirt on Bokuto he felt himself get grabbed and pulled into the bed. "No, leave.. Mine."

"Bokuto-san I have work tomorrow I can't stay.." A glint of Bokuto's gold eyes shown in the dark before he let go and flipped around. "Fine.. Whatever." Akaashi flinched at the new tone in the spirit's voice, the mortal suddenly felt sad crawling over to Bokuto.

"Kotaro? I'm sorry I'll stay the night please don't be angry." The spirit didn't answer except and angry huff of air, Akaashi felt his spirits drop as he stopped, he sat back looking down at the old wooden floor "Agaashi... Tetsuro thinks you should stay away from me until I've learned self control.. I don't want to accidentally kill you.."

Akaashi moved closer to the sad and angry spirit reaching a hand out and running it through his hair. "So? You really underestimate the lengths I'd go for you, you dumb owl."

Bokuto's head turned revealing his wide shining gold eyes he slightly crawled into Akaashi's lap lifting up the mortals shirt and sticking his head under, Akaashi was confused as to what Bokuto was doing until he felt the spirit's cold lips glide across his stomach, heat rushed up to his face. "B-Bokuto-san, what're you-"

Bokuto came out from under Akaashi's shirt with a pout, the mortal suddenly grabbed the spirit's shirt crashing their lips together as he crawled into Bokuto's lap. Their tongues dances for a few seconds before Akaashi pulled away instantly attacking the spirit's neck.

"A-Agaashi? W-What're you ah wait!" Akaashi's hands were snaking up Bokuto's shirt as he harshly sucked on the spirit's exposed neck. "Wow~ You really like me don't you Bokuto?" The spirit nodded as Akaashi stopped what he was doing and crawled off of him. "Hey! Agaashii we aren't doneee! Hey! Hey!" 

"Sorry Bokuto, I'm tired so I'm done." Bokuto looked at Akaashi shocked. "Wha- What am I supposed to do now?!" Akaashi looked at where Bokuto had his hands, covering something. "Sucks to suck."

"Bad mortal! Are all humans like this??"

"Nah, maybe ask Kuroo for advice. Kenma has told me loads of stories while he was drunk honestly it was pretty amusing to listen to."

"I hate you Agaashi."

"I love you too Bokuto, anyway goodnight!"

...

Akaashi awoke to hearing a faint wheeze in Bokuto's breathing, he rolled over facing the sleeping spirit. His eyes studied every detail of his face looking for flaws but he saw none. "My pretty bird." Bokuto slightly opened his eyes looking at Akaashi. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Bokuto rolled onto his back pulling Akaashi onto his chest "You're my favorite human."

"You're a fucking weirdo, but I like you so it's okay." Akaashi let his head rest against the spirit's chest, he could hear that Bokuto was having trouble's breathing and his normally cold body grew some warmth. He felt one of the spirit's hands place itself on his waist, Akaashi closed his eyes enjoying the position they were in.

Bokuto's hand began to travel down to Akaashi's thigh until he brought it back up to his waist, a sudden cough erupted from the spirit. The mortal perked up his head with a worried look. "Oh Agaashi I'm fine don-" Another coughing fit escaped from Bokuto leaving his voice hoarse.

"Let me take care of you Bokuto. Please it's getting worse and I'm worried."  
"Okay.. Okay you can take care of me."

"That mean's we're going to my house."

...

Akaashi parked the car and ran over to help Bokuto out of the car, it had only been a few minuets and his condition had already worsened, they got into the house and Akaashi laid the spirit down in his bed giving him a black fur blanket. "Okay so I'll make you some warm soup and get you medicine you just sit here."

Bokuto looked around the room dizzily as he waited for Akaashi to come back, the bed was comfortable and smelt like Akaashi. Bokuto began coughing again as Akaashi walked back in the room with a sad look, he placed a hot bowl on the nightstand next to Bokuto and handed the spirit two pills "This orange one is for cold and flu it'll make you sleepy but take it after you eat, the white one is for body and head aches okay? Your water bottle is on the side of the bed so you can take the pills."

Bokuto smiled putting the pills by the bowl, he slowly ate the soup trying not to cough or sneeze, once he finished with everything he laid his head down into the pillow. "Agaashiii!" The mortal appeared in the doorway wearing a nice button up and black vest with a red bow tie and black skinny jeans. "Yes Bokuto?"

"Cuddles?"

"I'm sorry Bokuto, I already told you I need to go to work, in the kitchen is a clock once it reaches the twelve I'll be back okay?" Bokuto had a sad pout as he nodded, Akaashi sighed walking over to Bokuto's side of the bed, the spirit sat up looking at his mortal.

Akaashi pushed Bokuto's hair back with a smile before leaning in placing a kiss on the spirit's forehead. "If you fall asleep I'll come cuddle you, but if you're awake by the time I'm back, I'm making you take melatonin, it'll help you sleep." With that Akaashi walked away leaving Bokuto alone in the house till midnight.

Bokuto began to feel a bit sleepy so he laid down, he pulled one of the extra pillows into his arms and began to cuddle it, it smelt of Akaashi but Bokuto knew it wasn't him. "I want Agaashi.." 

After a few minutes Bokuto gave up trying to sleep and walked into the kitchen, the clock was on the ten. He continues walking around the house until he found a family photo with baby Akaashi in it, "Agaashi..." Tears welled up in the spirit's eyes "Mmhm I wan Agaashi... I want my pretty human.."

....smut warning....

Two hours had passed as Bokuto huddled in the fur blanket in Akaashi's bed, he heard the click of the door opening. He watched the doorway to the room to see his mortal appear, Akaashi looked up with a dead look. 

"Bokuto. I said to sleep. Were you crying you look like a mess?" Bokuto sniffled as Akaashi dropped his bag and walked over to Bokuto's side of the bed. "What's wrong Bokuto?" The spirit wrapped his arms around Akaashi's waist pulling him in. "My pretty human."

Akaashi gently smiled and begun playing with Bokuto's until the spirit let him go and he walked over to his closet taking off the bow tie and vest, he begun to undo the shirt when Bokuto got up pressing a kiss on the mortal's temple earning a soft laugh. "What're you doin' Bokuto?"

"You look stressed.. Stress hurts humans." He wrapped his arms around Akaashi's waist feeling the mortal lean back on him, Bokuto smiled and continued to press soft kisses down until he reached the crook of Akaashi's neck. he lightly began to suck on the area earning a quiet moan from the mortal, the spirit smirked and slightly bit down on the spot making Akaashi gasp. "F-Fuck Bokuto, i-it hurts." He began to suck on the area harder making Akaashi's breath hitch before he let out slightly louder moan as one of his hands gripped Bokuto's hair.

The spirit detached himself from the crook of Akaashi's neck earning a whine for the mortal. "Oh? you liked that? What happened to you saying it hurt?" A shiver ran down Akaashi's spine as Bokuto's hoarse voice whispered in his ear. "Can I continue Agaashi?" It stayed silent for a second. "Y-Yes." Bokuto kissed the back of Akaashi's neck moving over to the other side as his hands begun to unbutton the mortal's shirt, once he finished all the buttons he carefully placed it on the door handle, he turned Akaashi around getting a better look at the mortal's shirtless body, the mortal covering his face.

"Pretty.. My Agaashi is so pretty~ And he's so perfect!" Bokuto grabbed Akaashi's hands removing them from the mortal's face, he pulled Akaashi over to the bed pinning the mortal under him. He placed a hand on Akaashi's stomach. "B-Bokuto? What is it?"

"You're no longer crying, your happy, Agaashi you're happy with me!" Akaashi pulled Bokuto into a passionate kiss, it was slow but needy, sparks shot through both of them as their tongues danced. Bokuto gently pushed open Akaashi's legs getting closer to his mortal, he pulled away seeing a string of saliva connect him and Akaashi, the mortal panted heavily under Bokuto and his face was dusted pink.

Bokuto pulled off Akaashi's skinny jeans placing them on the ground and moved down, kissing up the mortal's inner thighs, "B-Bokuto-san.." The spirit stopped what he was doing moving up to Akaashi's face, the mortal looked worried and slightly sick. Bokuto cupped Akaashi's cheek and kissed the tip of his nose "Okay, I'll hurry up."

Bokuto began to strip off his remaining clothes, he pecked Akaashi's lips before pulling off the mortal's boxers, he looked up at Akaashi before gently flipping him over. "Ah Bokuto I can't see you.." 

"It's okay Akaashi, I'm here." 

"I wanna see you.." Bokuto began coughing causing Akaashi to turn around face the sick spirit with a frown. "Maybe we shouldn't Bokuto." The spirit slightly growled and grabbed the back of Akaashi's head crashing their lips together as his free hand snaked around the mortal's waist pulling him in closer, Bokuto pulled away awkwardly as he began to cough again. Akaashi straddled Bokuto wincing as pain shot up through him, Bokuto seemed to notice this and pressed soft kisses on Akaashi's shoulder.

"I have you Keiji, I got you. You can rest let me take care of you." Akaashi felt Bokuto lay him on his back slowly moving in and out "Ah~ Bokuto.. K-Kiss.." Bokuto smiled leaning in connecting him and his mortal's lips feeling his warm arms wrap around his neck. Bokuto quickened his pace suddenly as he remembered seeing Kuroo harshly grabbing Akaashi's wrist. He pulled away from the kiss beginning to bite and suck down on the mortal's neck earning loud moans.

Bokuto stopped, looking at the passed out mortal under him. "Keiji Akaashi.. My Keiji Akaashi." He felt a cough coming up, Bokuto walked over to the door before coughing violently tears formed in his eyes as he struggled to breathe. "Akaashi..." His vision blurred as he passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Bokuto woke up in the bed, his ears ringing as he sat up. "Bokuto! You're awake!" Akaashi limped over to the bed grabbing the spirit's hand happily but the spirit couldn't feel Akaashi's warm skin. "I-I can't feel you.. Agaashi why can't I feel you, w-why is there no warmth in your hand?" 

Akaashi looked at him confused, he cupped the mortal's cheek still not being able to feel him. "C-Can you take me back to the shrine? I think I need to go back." Akaashi nodded.

When they arrived at the shrine Akaashi texted Kuroo to come over, something felt off about Bokuto. "H-Home, home.." Bokuto crouched down holding his head, his hair slowly began to stick up. "Agaashi? Home.. Where, I can't see you Agaashi.. Please don't. Don't abandon me please Agaashi!"

"Shhh, shh Bokuto I'm here, I'm here." The mortal wrapped his arms around Bokuto trying to calm down the spirit. "Bokuto look at me, look where you hear my voice." Bokuto turned his head, his pupils looked clouded over but his eyes held fear and pain. "A-Agaashi where are you... Why can't I see you.. Please.. Please Agaashi I don't wanna die!"

Akaashi watched sadly as Bokuto slowly lost himself, the mortal looked over and saw Kuroo who looked like he was witnessing a death, Kenma slowly showing up behind him. "Oh Bokuto..." Kuroo reached out placing his thumb in the middle of Bokuto's forehead. "What's happening Kuroo?"

Kenma looked sad as he watched the owl spirit calm down from Kuroo's touch. "Tetsuro? I-Is that you?"

"Yeah, yeah buddy it's me. it's Tetsuro.." Kenma grabbed Akaashi's arm pulling him away from the two spirit's "Kenma w-what's happening?" 

"He's not a famous spirit right?" Akaashi nodded his head. "Tetsu.. Don't.. Don't let me go please! Please I wanna be with Agaashi, please.." 

"I'm sorry Bokuto, we couldn't save you in time.. Not just one or two mortals is enough for a spirit to live.. Especially a spirit like you."

Akaashi froze in his spot, Kuroo was crying as he looked at the trembling spirit. Kuroo looked at Akaashi signaling him to come over. "You wanna be with Akaashi? Let him hold your hand for a second." The mortal grabbed Bokuto's hand intertwining their fingers, the spirit smiled sadly.

"I can see Agaashi..."

"I'm here Bokuto. I'm here.."

Bokuto felt himself fading away and Akaashi watched at the spirit's skin slowly was becoming invisible, Bokuto tightly hugged the mortal. "Don't leave me here alone.. D-Don't leave me Bokuto please.." Half of Bokuto was already gone, the spirit leaned in pressing their lips together. "I love you Keiji Agaashi. I'm sorry.." 

With that Bokuto was gone, Akaashi felt Kuroo pull him into a tight hug. "H-He's gone..? I-Is he really gone..? Kuroo..."

....Eight months later....

Akaashi opened the door to the old shrine, he grabbed a broom and begun cleaning. He turned around to walk out the door but saw a little boy on the stone stairs, he had black hair with silver roots. "Now who are you? Not many visit this shrine anymore because the spirit who lived here died." The young boy jumped at Akaashi's voice, he got up quickly and bowed. "I-I'm sorry, I just gots lost." 

"How old are you kid?"

"N-Nine. My parents left me here because they didn't want me.."  
"Well, come home with me. There was obviously a reason you ended up here."

The kid happily accepted, Akaashi took him home and set up the kid's bed in the guest room. "What's your name? I'm Kotaro Takeda! I go by Kotaro!"

"K-Kotaro? uhm I'm Keiji Akaashi you can call me Akaashi." Kotaro's hazel eyes shined brightly. "You look so much like him.."

"I look like who?" Akaashi panicked, he didn't mean to say that out loud. "U-Uhm someone I used to know, he was a sweetheart but go sic-" Akaashi began to cough. "Are you okay Agaashi?"

"Yes Bokuto I'm fin- Um Kotaro I'm fine don't worry." The young boy hugged Akaashi, he hesitated before hugging the kid back. "Can I call you dad, Agaashi?"

"Yeah, of course you can."

Akaashi held Kotaro's hand as they walked into Kuroo's apartment, Kenma looked at Akaashi with a questioning face before putting his game down. "Tetsuro Kuroo! Akaashi is here!" Kuroo stumbled into the living room freezing when he saw the Kotaro.

"Uhmmmm, Akaashi- When did you have a kid and why does he look like-" Kotaro looked at Kuroo with his wide hazel eyes. "I'm gonna call you uncle Tetsuro! And Tetsu for short!" Kuroo got down onto his knees opening his arms wide with a happy smile. "Yeah, come give uncle Tetsuro a hug Kotaro.." Kotaro jumped into Kuroo's arms with a smile as the ravenette held back tears. "Dad come join us! Pleasee~ You too uhh." Kotaro pointed at Kenma looking at Kuroo, who gave him a devilish smirk whispering words to Kotaro. "Auntie Kenma! You and Dad need to join our hug!"

"Kuroo I'm going to murder you for that."

"Later Kitten, later." Akaashi felt Kuroo pull him into the hug. "We definitely need a family photo now don't we lil Kotaro?"

"Yeah!"

"Kuroo I swear to go stop giving him ideas..."

Akaashi smiled happily. If only you were here Bokuto. He pulled out his phone. 

"Okay Auntie Kenma get in frame. Three, two, one!"

Eight Years Later.

"Dad! I'm home! And I brought a friend over!" Akaashi looked into the living room seeing Kotaro with a boy who had black hair with a blonde spot. "Well introduce me to this one Kotaro, you didn't do that with the last one." Kotaro let out a long sigh as he and his friend walked towards the kitchen. "Dad this is Nishinoya Yuu, Nishi this is my Dad Agaashi." Nishinoya looked at Akaashi then at Kotaro. "Ohh he got most of your hair and eye color." 

"Oh! No! Nishi! Agaashi is my adoptive father I don't remember my parents."

"W-What but you look like hi-" Kotaro grabbed Nishinoya and started walking towards the basement stairs. "I'll see you later Dad!"

...

Kuroo walked into the house seeing a half asleep Akaashi on the couch. "Damn Akaashi are you okay? You look like your dying?"

"Shut up Kuroo.. What did you want?" Kuroo looked at Akaashi with a worried look. "Akaashi you've been ill since Bokuto died, and it's getting worse." Kotaro flinched at Kuroo's words, neither his uncle or his dad had seen him yet. 

"I'm fine Kuroo really. Nothing to-" Akaashi began to violently cough. "This is what I mean Akaashi, come on you have a seventeen year old kid who is going to move out soon, he loves you as his parent. If you don't get help me and Kenma will be his only family.. We don't wanna lose you Akaashi."

Kotaro had enough and walked back downstairs, Nishinoya giving him a worried look. "Hey remember those kids at school who called my dad a lunatic right?" Nishinoya nodded making Kotaro smile. "Lets go pay them a visit."

An hour had passed, Akaashi looked at his phone seeing he was getting a call. "Hello?"

"Yes, is this Keiji Akaashi?"

"Yes that's me what is it?"

"Your son Kotaro Takeda is here at the police station for domestic violence."

"Oh. I'll be right down there."

Akaashi looked at Kuroo letting out a tired sigh. "Kotaro is at the police station, could you drive me?"

"Yeah of course Akaashi, do you want me to take him back to my place?" Akaashi just shrugged as they walked to Kuroo's car, the ravenette looked at Akaashi pitifully. "Go get some rest, I'll pick him up and take him over to my place. You don't look all that well."

Akaashi didn't fight Kuroo, he knew he was right. Kuroo drove down to the police station, when he got there he saw Kotaro with a slightly bruised eye and busted lip. In front of him sat Sheriff Daichi. "Kuroo! Where's Akaashi?"

"Keiji isn't doing too well lately so I came here to pick up Kotaro, give me the papers and I'll pay the fee." Daichi shook his head. "Oh no it's fine, If Akaashi really is doing poorly I'm sure knowing his son got dragged to the station is already upsetting." Kuroo nodded flicking Kotaro's forehead.

"Come on kid, you're staying at my place. It's the most I can do for your dad right now."

The two got into the car, Kuroo began driving until they came to a red light. "I-Is my dad going to die..?" Kuroo glanced over into the mirror seeing Kotaro beginning to cry. "No, no he isn't he just hasn't been feeling well. Kotaro, why did you get arrested?"

"Some jerks at my school called dad a lunatic, then I heard you talking to him about... Tetsu.. Who is Bokuto?"

Kuroo smiled. "Ah well him and your dad were really close, Bokuto was more forward with his feelings towards Akaashi while your dad tried to hide his. Eventually they got together but Bokuto's time was up too soon. Then next thing I know Akaashi is raising a kid named Kotaro, you and Bokuto share the same first name actually. And you oddly look like him."

"So dad has been sick ever since Bokuto died?"

"Yeah, he has. I think he caught the sickness from Bokuto."

It remained quiet for a few minuets, both watching as it began to rain. "Uncle Tetsuro, do you think we could go clean the shrine dad is obsessed with? He hasn't been able to clean it in a while and I wanna take him to it tomorrow."

"Oh fuck yeah! We'll pick up Kenma and go!"

"Speaking of Kenma, why aren't you two married yet?"  
"Actually we are. Just not in the way you humans get married."

"What?"

"Bokuto made a promise to your dad before he died. That's why Akaashi treasures the shrine because that dumb moon spirit still resides there, waiting for Akaashi. Of course he didn't mean to share his sickness with him though."

"Wait- Wait! Bokuto is a spirit, why do you sound like you've known him since he was little??"

"Because I too am a spirit, I just killed my spirit form so I can't go back to it until I die in this body." 

Kotaro looked at Kuroo like he was insane, the door suddenly opened and Kenma hopped in the back "Hey kitten~ Kotaro here wants to go fix up the moon shrine."

"Yeah? That's great, make sure to show your dad later. Um Kuroo your paycheck came in so I just left it in your office." Kuroo signaled Kenma to move up closer to him, he pressed a kiss on Kenma's lips before putting the car in drive. "Thanks kitten."

"Well you two seem to be getting work done nicely, Uncle Tetsuro you should-"  
"I am not buying you a car Kotaro."

Kenma reached into his pocket throwing a small box at Kotaro.

"What's this?"

"It's for your father, your uncle here stole it from his best friend a long time ago. If you want to see it you can open it but give it to your dad." Kotaro opened it seeing a black and silver feather, it felt cold but soft as silk. "Don't touch the note in there it's specifically for Akaashi and I think Bokuto would be sad to know he wasn't the first to read it."

"I wish I could've met Bokuto. I bet he would've made Agaashi extra happy." Kuroo started laughing. 

"I kind of forgot you and Bokuto refuse to say Akaashi's name correctly, that's amazing."


	5. Chapter 5

Kuroo, Kenma and Kotaro had finished fixing up the shrine, Kuroo happily grabbed the young boy. "Ah it feels nice to see the shrine all fixed up! I bet Bokuto feels the same way!"

"Does that mean we can show Agaashi now?" Kuroo's smile seemed to slightly fade when Kotaro brought up the sick man. "Yeah we can show him." All three of them got in the car and drove over to Akaashi's place, Kuroo went inside to his friend's room seeing the sick male huddled in a fur blanket.

"Hey Akaashi, you feeling okay?"

"I-It's a bit hard to breathe but yeah. Why..?" Kuroo inched closer to the bed holding his hand out. "Cmon you selenophile, the moon is pretty tonight lets go look at it."

"The moon is always pretty, I just can't look at it anymore."  
"No wonder why it's sad then." Kuroo grabbed Akaashi's hand and pulled him to sit up. "You can bring the blanket, it's gonna be cold anyway. But please. Kotaro took a while to help fix up the place for you."

Akaashi sighed as Kuroo helped him up, the ravenette opened the backdoor carefully helping Akaashi to sit down. After everyone was in the car they drove back over to the shrine, Kotaro looked out the window as the sun began to set.

Wehn they got to the shrine the moon was already out, Kuroo helped the clueless Akaashi out of the car towards the shrine, Kenma and Kotaro following from behind. Just as they were about to walk into the clearing Akaashi ran over to the shrine. "Bokuto-san! Bokuto!" Kuroo quickly walked over to Akaashi placing his hand on his shoulder.

Akaashi looked at Kuroo. "I saw him, I-I, h-he was.." Kotaro watched as his adoptive father sat down on the stone steps a sad look in his eyes as Kuroo rubbed his back through the blanket, Akaashi looked over at Kotaro. 

"Sorry Ko, I'm not that well right now. Come here." The boy watched as Akaashi reached a hand out for him, Kotaro walked over taking Akaashi's hand and crouching in front of him. The sick man had a soft warm smile as ran his hand through Kotaro's black and silver hair, the boy felt Akaashi hold his hair back watching as he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on his forehead. 

Akaashi ruffled the boy's hair causing it to stick up on one side, Kotaro looked over at Kuroo noticing the ravenette had Kenma in his lap hugging the other tightly staring the young boy down with his golden eyes. "Oh."

The boy moved closer pulling Akaashi into a hug he slightly cuddled into his adoptive father's warm skin, he felt Akaashi's hands place themselves on his back softly rubbing Kotaro's back. "Oh.. my sweet little Kotaro, are you feeling okay? You never hug me this tightly"

"Agaashi, I don't like seeing you like this. You look like you're dying and I know you hardly ever sleep anymore." Akaashi felt Kotaro nuzzle into his neck, the boy's breath felt slightly shaky. "Tetsuro, Agaashi has a fever." The ravenette placed the back of his hand of Akaashi's forehead. "Yeah, you wanna go back home Akaashi?"

"No I'm fine don't worry." Kotaro felt Akaashi begin to push him away, the boy looked at him confused before Akaashi began to violently cough holding a hand to his chest. "Agaashi!" Kenma quickly got up nicely pushing Kotaro out of the way and helping his friend up.

"You're really gonna hate me for this Akaashi but, I think it's time we take you to the hospital." The sick male didn't protest as Kenma took him over to the car Kuroo and Kotaro following close.

...

Kotaro looked at the sleeping Akaashi in front of him, the sounds of machines whirring filled the air and the air smelt thick of sickness. "Agaashi..." Kuroo opened the door hearing Kotaro quietly whine for Akaashi, he peeked behind the curtain seeing the young boy hold Akaashi's hand. "Agaashi.. You feel cold..." 

Akaashi's eyes had slightly opened as he turned his head to look at the young boy. He looked into Kotaro's hazel eyes he reached a hand out placing it on Kotaro's cheek. "Bokuto-san, don't cry, it's okay." Kotaro looked at Akaashi with a sad look, he wasn't Bokuto, Korato could see a lingering pain in his eyes as Akaashi's breathing became uneven.

"Agaashi, I'm not-"  
"Akaashi?" Kuroo walked out from behind the curtain interrupting Kotaro, Akaashi looked over at the cat like man. "Where's Kenma? You two are always with each other, is he okay?"

"Kenma is fine, he's back home because as much as he cares about you, seeing you like this hurts him a lot." Akaashi let out a short laugh beginning to cough. "I can see why.. K-Kuroo am I going to die?"

Kotaro held Akaashi's hand tighter staring down at it scared to look Akaashi in the eyes again. The ravenette remained silent, Akaashi looked up at the ceiling with a smile. "At least I'll have The Tetsuro, Death's purr-fect messenger, to lead me to Bokuto-san right?" Kotaro looked over at Kuroo seeing the ravenette smile.

"Even at his doorstep you sit there at make fun of me, Akaashi Keiji, the human who literally fell in love with the moon, who is a dumbass." The both of them began laughing, Kuroo walked closer to Akaashi placing his thumb on the middle of his friend's forehead. Kotaro felt Akaashi's eyes land on him causing him to look up locking eyes with him. "Hey Kotaro, can you go get a nurse? I'm a bit thirsty and would like a cup of water."

"Y-Yeah I can go do that." Kotaro looked at Kuroo before getting up and walking over to the door, he turned around seeing Akaashi and the cat like man hugging, Akaashi looked more pale and sick than before. Kotaro left the room sliding down to the floor gripping his hair.

"A-Agaashi..."

........

A few days had passed, Kuroo looked over at Kotaro, the young boy was holding the box Kenma gave him as he stared at the coffin in front of him. He slightly opened it sliding the box into the coffin. Kuroo watched the boy's shoulder's shake slightly, Kenma noticed it too, the two walked over to him. "Come here Kotaro."

The boy looked at Kuroo and Kenma with a slight smile before walking towards the door, pushing it open. "Kuroo-"

"Don't follow him Kenma, not yet. He needs some time alone."

Kotaro pushed open the door walking out of the building, memories replayed in his head, from the first day he met Akaashi, to when he got hurt and Akaashi healed him. He looked at the silent woods in front of him, a sort of buff guy with black and silver hair waved at him his golden eyes glowed in the shadows. He began walking away "W-Wait!" Kotaro ran after the man unable to catch up but keeping him in sight, the man stopped in front of a clearing letting Kotaro catch up. 

A dead white tree grew in the middle as withered and dead flowers filled the clearing, Kotaro saw an owl sitting in the tree, its silver and black feathers looked ghostly. He walked over to the tree as his eyes met with the owl's bright golden ones, he reached up to the owl his fingertips brushed the silk like feathers before it flew away.

A familiar laugh came from behind him, he turned around seeing the flowers were alive and at the edge of the clearing was the man he saw earlier but, he seemed younger, next to him was someone who looked like Akaashi but healthier and younger.

It was Akaashi.. Which meant the other had to be Bokuto.

Bokuto pressed a soft kiss on Akaashi's temple making the other blush. Kotaro began to walk over to them when the wind suddenly picked up causing the boy to close his eyes, it died down as he opened them. Bokuto and Akaashi were gone, instead a black cat with golden eyes sat there.

It meowed at Akaashi before standing up walking away. "H-Hey wait up a second!" He rushed after the cat before reaching the familiar shrine Akaashi cherished. The owl flew right by Kotaro making the boy flinch. It was suddenly night the only light was from the moon, the door to the shrine opened as Bokuto and Akaashi appeared, Akaashi was wearing a festival mask.

"A festival mask?" A meow came from by his legs, he looked down seeing the black cat. A firework went off making Kotaro look up at the sky, he turned his head seeing Akaashi take off the mask as Bokuto was looking at the sky with interest. 

Kotaro watched as Akaashi pulled Bokuto into a kiss, the owl like man looked shocked for a second before closing his eyes and cupping Akaashi's cheek, returning a passionate kiss.

"Kotaro?" The boy heard a voice behind him causing him to turn around meeting eyes with Bokuto's golden ones, he suddenly grinned widely crushing the boy in a hug. "So you're the infamous Kotaro has told me about! Wow you really do look like me." 

Kotaro looked at Bokuto with wide eyes slightly frightened, the boy realized he was back in the right time. A meow came from below making Bokuto look down "Oh Tetsuro! You're here too! Thanks for bringing Agaashi here yesterday!" The cat purred before running off back into the forest, Bokuto placed a hand on Kotaro's cheek "You look like me but you're just as pretty as Agaashi, it's kinda weird."

"Bokuto-san you're scaring him." Kotaro jumped hearing Akaashi's calm voice, he turned around making eye contact with him, Akaashi smiled opening his arms. "Come give me a hug Kotaro." The boy slowly began walking not believing his eyes before running over almost jumping into Akashi's arms. "D-Dad..."

Kotaro sobbed into Akaashi's arms holding him closely, the boy felt Bokuto's hand rub his back. He felt Akaashi begin to sit down, the boy rested his head into Akaashi's lap. "We'll always be here for you hun, okay?" Kotaro nodded sniffing as he rubbed his eyes, Bokuto sat down by Akaashi with a smile as Akaashi's head rested against his shoulder as they watched Kotaro fall asleep in his lap.

Bonus

Kuroo and Kenma walked into the clearing of the shrine, finding Kotaro asleep on the stone steps of the shrine. Kenma walked over crouching down in front of Kotaro, he lightly shook the boy. "Come on Kotaro, it's time to go home."

"No.. I don't wanna, I wanna stay with Bokuto and dad." Kenma looked back at Kuroo with a sigh moving back, Kuroo carefully picked the boy up trying not to wake him. "We'll visit them when you recover from the funeral Kotaro, lets go get you to bed."

"Fine.." Kuroo began following Kenma to the car, looking back at the shrine seeing Akaashi and Bokuto waving him a goodbye. 

"See you in the next life, my friends."


End file.
